Les effluves d'alcool
by anzendes
Summary: L'alcool avait le don de délier les langues. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.


Ils se retrouvaient là, tous deux bien entourés d'effluves d'alcool dans la régie.

Il était bien trois heures passées, et le reste de l'équipage dormait depuis déjà un certain temps, mais eux avaient décidés de ne pas se coucher tout de suite, profitant de sortir plusieurs bouteilles de saké.

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'ils ne l'avaient pas fait à vrai dire, avec toutes leur excursions. Et ils trouvaient enfin le moment de le faire.

Cependant, la conversation qu'ils tenaient ce soir, était insolite. Et Nami avait explosée de rire lorsque la question avait simplement glissée des lèvres d'un Zoro plus qu'émeché.

« Combien ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Tu t'en es fait combien depuis qu'on s'est embarqués avec Luffy ? »

Elle avait explosé d'un rire cristallin, ses cheveux roux roulant sur son épaule, avant de poser ses yeux rieurs sur Zoro.

« Je peux te retourner là question, Don Juan. »

Ce fut au tour de Zoro de rire, un peu imprégné d'alcool, il pouvait l'avouer.

« Je t'ai posé la question en premier, sorcière.

\- Très bien... Quatre. »

La choppe de saké qui faisait doucement son chemin vers les lèvres de Zoro s'arrêta net, et ses yeux, peut-être un peu exorbités, se posèrent sur la délicieuse rouquine.

« Impossible.

\- Comment ça, impossible ?

\- J'aurais juré que c'était plus. »

Au lieu de se sentir offensée, elle explosa de rire, renversant quelque peu de son saké sur son jean trop moulant. Elle lui envoya un sourire espiègle, tout en plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Me prendrais-tu pour une tapin, Roronoa Zoro ? »

C'était la première fois qu'il béguaya devant cette femme à qui il tenait tant tête.

« Sept, ou huit. »

Elle eut un sourire exaspéré avant de se laisser tomber à ses côtés.

« Wiper. »

Le bretteur recracha immédiatement le breuvage qui venait de couler entre ses lèvres, toussant exagérément, ce qui fit exploser de rire la rouquine. Elle lui tape dans le dos, amusée.

« Le camé de Skypiea ? »

Nami rigola à l'entente du surnom et hocha la tête.

« Je saurais même pas t'expliquer comment c'est arrivé sérieusement. Je sais juste que il me plaisait affreusement et qu'on s'est un peu cherché pendant tout le jeux de piste et que ça s'est fait tout seul. »

Zoro ne répondit pas, la regardant les yeux exacerbés. Il n'en revenait pas.

« D'accord, très bien, Vivi. »

Ce fut au tour de Nami d'avaler de travers, s'étouffant au passage.

« Comment ça Vivi ? Elle avait des vus sur Luffy c'était flagrant ! »

Zoro haussa les épaules, se grattant la nuque de gêne. Il n'était pas fier de ce soir là, elle était la seule avec qui il avait regretté de l'avoir fait en fait.

« Bah c'était quand on croyait encore qu'elle bossait pour Baroque Works... Un soir où on était bien éméché tous les deux et c'est arrivé.

\- J'en reviens pas ! »

Nami secoua sa tête dans tous les sens et de frotta les tempes. Elle soupira.

« Paulie, Water Seven.

\- Tu le fais vraiment avec tous les chelous. »

Nami explosa de rire. Bon, c'était vrai que celui là, elle aurait pû s'abstenir, mais elle se rappelait à quel point elle s'amusait.

« Il était si prude, c'était drôle d'en faire un peu trop et qu'il parte dans tous les sens. Je voulais tester ses limites et à un moment il a craqué.

\- T'es vraiment sadique... »

Zoro réfléchit et eut un sourire en coin.

« En parlant de Water Seven... L'une des jumelles de la Francky Family. »

Nami eut un laps de temps de réflexion, n'arrivant pas à se rappeler de ces filles. Puis elle revit leur nez fin, longues jambes et... Coiffures imposantes.

« Je me rappelle même pas d'un seul des prénoms... Elles étaient spéciales quand même.

\- Ça, tu l'as dit ! »

Ils se regardèrent avant d'exploser de rire une énième fois. Ils se demandaient vraiment comments ils avaient fait pour en arriver là, à étaler leurs relations sexuelles. Nami se fit la réflexion qu'elle n'en aurait parlé à nul autre que Zoro au sein de ce navire, c'est ce qui le rendait si spécial.

« Là vient la partie la moins drôle... Je sais même pas comment c'est arrivé. »

Zoro fronça les sourcils en la regardant. Il s'attendait au pire : il aurait peut-être mieux réagit si elle lui avait dit Foxy.

« Smoker. »

Sa chope de saké échappa carrément de sa paume de main tant il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

« Tu peux pas avoir fait ça. »

Nami haussa les épaules. Et elle le regarda d'un air un peu distant.

« À la base, c'est un peu de ta faute. »

Le bretteur fronça les sourcils, là, c'est lui qui était perdu.

« Tu te souviens la dernière fois qu'on est tombé sur eux ? C'était bien après les évènements de Punk Hazard, sur une petite île où on a fait escale. On est tombés malencontreusement sur eux et on les as fuit toute une journée. »

Zoro hocha la tête, bien sûr qu'il s'en rappelait, et, peut-être qu'il avait une idée de ce qu'elle insinuait plus tôt.

« Bref, le soir j'étais partie à ta recherche dans les bars parce que tu n'étais pas rentre et que les autres faisaient une fête sur le bateau. Je suis tombée sur Smoker, en train de boire. Il était déjà bien entamé, ce qui m'a étonnée, c'est qu'il n'était pas avec Tashigi. »

C'est bon, il avait compris.

« Alors, pour je ne sais quelle raison, je me suis installée à ses côtés en commandant une choppe de bière. Il a à peine réagit en me voyant. Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il avait à être si morose. Il m'a dit je cite « tu demanderas à ton bretteur, il visite des coins que je n'ai même pas eu droit d'accès. » j'ai explosé de rire et j'ai immédiatement compris le sens, mais il était si entamé qu'il m'a fait de la peine alors j'ai bu avec lui et il est arrivé ce qu'il est arrivé.

\- Pour ma défense, elle ressemble à Kuina. »

Nami hocha la tête en se servant un énième verre. Elle commençait à avoir la tête qui tourne.

« Smoker a été un meilleur coup que Law. Ça m'a vachement étonné. »

Zoro explosa de rire en prenant le verre que la rousse venait de se servir, le vidant d'une traite.

« La tension sexuelle entre vous était de notoriété publique, on le savait tous.

\- Comme toi et Peronna, elle nous l'a bien fait comprendre le jour de nos retrouvailles. »

Ils se regardèrent avant de rire et de se servir de nouveaux verres.

« Les autres, on les connait ?

\- Non, deux filles que j'ai chopper entre deux escales. »

Nami se mit à rire.

« Si on fait les comptes, c'est toi la tapin. »

Zoro fit semblant d'être offusqué alors que la rouquine continuait de glousser, complètement bourrée.

« Sanji, il ne t'a jamais attiré ?

\- Étonnamment, non. Par contre, celui qui m'a fait un électrochocs, c'est Eustass Kid. »

Un blanc s'instaura entre eux avant qu'ils n'explosent de rire à l'unisson.

« Sérieusement ? Eustass Kid ?

\- J'te jure... J'ai une attirance pour les hommes à qui je tiens tête. »

Zoro eut un sourire en coin, laissant tomber son bras derrière les épaules de la rousse, collant leur corps un peu plus.

« Et toi ? Qui t'as plu au pot de te faire un électrochoc ?

\- Honnêtement ? »

Nami fronça les sourcils, c'était si compliqué de répondre ?

« Oui, honnêtement. T'as peur que je me foute de toi ou quoi ? Zoro rit.

\- Non. Mais je suis très attiré par les femmes de caractère tu vois. »

Nami fronça les sourcils, Vivi n'était pas le parfait exemple. Au contraire de Peronna.

« Peronna était parfaite, donc.

\- Il y en a une qui est mille fois mieux. »

La rousse mit un certain temps à comprendre, et sourit doucement, dans la pénombre de la pièce, laissant aller son corps contre celui de Zoro, aussi épuisé que le sien. Elle sentit une paire de lèvres venir se déposer sur son crâne, elle en sourit.

« Bonne nuit, Nami. »


End file.
